Diana Allers
Diana Allers is a human Alliance News Network war correspondent and regular on the Alliance News Network's "Battlespace". She is originally from Milgrom, Bekenstein, and considers herself a "colony kid". Diana is a potential romance option for both male and female Commander Shepard. __TOC__ Recruitment On Shepard's first visit to the Citadel, Diana can be seen at the lounge of Normandy Dock: Bay D24 attempting to extract information from Normandy ensign Copeland. If spoken to, she asks for permission to serve as embedded journalist onboard the Normandy. Allers is aware of Shepard's track record with reporters, claiming that antics like punching Khalisah al-Jilani hasn't exactly endeared the Commander to the galactic audience if that happened, although she makes the case that it can change with her help. Shepard may choose whether to allow her to join the crew. Once onboard, she takes up residence in the starboard cargo bay. Diana aids the war effort as long as she is on the Normandy. Shepard can, however, ask her to leave the Normandy at any time. If Diana is not allowed aboard the Normandy, she will embed with the SSV Shasta, an Alliance dreadnought. A news report on the Citadel later announces that the SSV Shasta was destroyed in the Horse Head Nebula, killing everyone on board including Diana. She leaves a substantial donation to the University of Milgrom's Rossberg School of Journalism. Activities Shepard can ask Allers to focus on one of two broad topics of interest during her stay aboard the Normandy: rallying support for Earth, or reporting on Cerberus shenanigans. Allers whips up story synopses along Shepard's suggestion and can be heard recommending viewers to see the whole story on Battlespace after some missions. If persuaded to rally support, Allers can report on the following: the destruction of Adelaide, Australia and Reaper plans to attack industrial centers, suspected indoctrination of human leaders on Earth, reaping in Earth's rural areas, cost analysis of holding the Exodus cluster versus joining the salarians at the Horse Head Nebula, and the story of the men and women who helped repel the Cerberus coup. If persuaded to expose Cerberus atrocities, Allers can report on the following: unsavory Cerberus subterfuge methods, the attack on Jon Grissom Academy, Kai Leng and his role in the failed takeover of the Citadel, and Sanctuary's horrific true nature as a Cerberus lab. During one of the mission downtimes, Allers can be found arguing back and forth with Ensign Copeland regarding an allegedly offensive opinion piece. She claims that sacrificing Terra Nova translates to saving five other colonies, provoking the ensign into taking her seriously. Diana stands firm in her convictions but is willing to make it clear on public record that the report is merely her own opinion. Shepard can choose to intervene and pull the plug, or berate Copeland into standing down: whatever the decision, Diana acquiesces and breaks out of the argument. Allers and Samantha Traynor often engage in intercom banter. If Javik has been retrieved, it is revealed that Allers is prohibited from reporting on what she deems is the biggest story in 50,000 years. In another aftermission lull, Allers answers Traynor's question on why war reporters look very feminine: Research actually showed that asari pay more attention, salarians relate more to high-pitched voices, and turians prove to be loyal viewers but write the creepiest fan mail. Interviews Allers requests some interviews after a few key events. The first interview takes place after the mission on Tuchanka. Diana asks Shepard's opinion on people who think humanity is starting another Rachni War or Krogan Rebellions, which Shepard duly explains by saying that the current situation is very different from that of the Krogan Rebellions. If Urdnot Wrex is the krogan clan chief, she also asks whether Shepard is aware that the krogan are petitioning the Council for rights to an embassy and a colony world, to which Shepard can either agree on the negotiation or end the interview. The second interview opportunity comes after Shepard defends the Citadel from a Cerberus attack. Considering that Cerberus — described by her as a small terrorist group — managed to hit the Citadel, she asks whether anywhere is safe. She also mentions about humanity's dire situation and questions how long any new Alliance administration is expected to last. If Shepard does not refuse to answer her question, she asks Shepard another question from her Thessia viewers about Shepard's supposed ties to Cerberus, much to Shepard's chagrin. The third and final interview takes place after the mission on Rannoch has been completed. Her questions varies between asking about the geth as allies or about the quarians, depending on the actions Shepard took on Rannoch. If Shepard has completed all three interviews with Allers, and engages in ambient dialogue with her after the assault on Cronos Station, she puts down her thoughts into text and emails the Commander an extended message. Romance If Shepard does not cut the second interview with Diana short, she teasingly tells Shepard to be careful, coyly suggesting that she'll follow the Commander home if she's continued to be indulged. After the interview concerning the quarians and the geth concludes, Shepard asks if Diana's going to file her story. She replies that her story is easy enough to do later. She has a good lead, she knows how to finish it, and she claims she just needs "the right body", strongly hinting of her interests to the Commander. If Shepard chooses to pursue the relationship, Diana cautiously remarks that the relationship has to be kept in secrecy or her career will be jeopardised. Shepard reassures her that the relationship will stay between them, and they kiss. However, if Shepard has locked in a romance with another person prior to the post-Rannoch interview, there will be no flirting or kissing; Shepard will simply repeat their earlier admonition to Allers that she get her story out to the people. Trivia *Diana's romance is unique in that she does not become a committed partner and there is neither a love scene nor are there any post-romance cutscenes, unlike the other romance options. Romancing her does not grant the Paramour achievement either nor does it prevent you from pursuing a romance with other characters. *If Shepard becomes involved with Allers while also pursuing a relationship with Liara, the latter will subsequently announce that she knows about the affair and does not appreciate the commander "playing games" with her. See Also *Alliance News Network Information Partners: "Migrant Fleet refuses Council inspectors" by Diana Allers. de:Diana Allers fr:Diana Allers pl:Diana Allers ru:Диана Аллерс uk:Діана Аллерс Category:Alliance News Network